Tiene que ser mía
by Gatita Gotica-Princess Ghotik
Summary: Sabia que conquistarla iba a ser dificíl, muy dificíl más Manny se habia dicho algo la primera vez que la vio y no se iba a retractar: Tiene que ser mía.
1. Chapter 1

2 de Diciembre de 2008 11:05:02 a.m.

El 2do fic ke publico, estoy deseando haber mejorado aunke sea un pokito de mi anterior historia a esta de aki, lo vuelvo a decir: recibo con los brazos abiertos las criticas constructivas, y las anteriores, creanme ke las tomo muy en cuenta y las agradezco muxo.

Yo tambien amo la pareja Manny/Frida y esta serie me enamoro desde el principio y como no lo recisti he aki mi primer historia larga.

Disclairmer. El Tigre las aventuras de Manny Rivera, le pertenece solo a Sandra Equihua y Jorge R. Gutierrez

(ambos mexicanos, no es genial?)

**Tiene que ser mía**

PROLOGO:

Manny Rivera - alias El Tigre - era un chico de 16 años descendiente de una gran estirpe de super heroes y tambien super villanos, a el en singular le era dificil decidir que ser.

Y aunque sonara extraño, le daba igual. Hacer actos heroicos lo hacia sentir bien consigo (a veces) pero en palabras suyas "El mal es más divertido" y con esa forma de pensar se habia hecho de su fama como Chico Malo, y eso ciertamente lo tenia sin cuidado hasta que...

El chico caminaba tranquila y despreocupadamente por la acera sin nada en la cabeza en particular hasta que a lo lejos alcanzo a escuchar una especie de explocion y haciendo claro ejemplo de su indecision se transformo en El Tigre y fue a ser "el heroe" dentro de el, cuando llego al lugar de donde probino la explocion pudo ver a El Señor Sinistro

- Hm. - hizo una mueca de soberbia y se dijo a si mismo - Esto sera muy facil - Estava a punto de saltar a la acción como simpre le gustaba hacer, pero del otro lado del traje gigante del villano escucho una sirena de policia y fue seguida por la mas melodiosa voz que en su vida escucho.

- Alto ahí criminal! - Grito alguien, era una voz de chica.

Se quedo petrificado y solo observo lo que pasaba, observo como la joven (cuyo rostro aun no veia) lanzaba una especie de gancho con cuerda a la cabeza del señor Siniestro y tiraba de el, y acto seguido lo enrrollaba en la base del robot mientras unos perros de aspecto muy feroz corrian por sus pies intentando hacer que perdiera el equilibrio, cosa que no tardo en pasar.

La audaz chica se impulso con la cuerda y subio hasta la espalda del villano mientras este se tambaleaba de un lado otro, esta chica parecia... Divertirse con lo que estaba haciendo, el acto mas temerario y peligroso que Manny jamas vio en una Chica, estava como atontado y no respondia a nada de su alrededor nisiquiera el hombre robot que estaba a punto de caer frente a el.

- Ajuaaaa! - grito la chica, y acto seguido el robot cayo totalmente mareado y vencido y, al fin la pudo ver, en la pose de valentia que (aseguro) le quedaba perfecta, la observo desde sus pies hasta su rostro lentamente.

Traia puestas unas botas hasta poco abajo de las rodillas, ambas manos en puño sobre su cadera y un pie sobre la cabeza del criminal, una falda tableada de un cafe claro y una chaqueta de otro cafe mas oscuro en la cual pudo apreciar una insignia de policia.

Ella era una cadete realizo, siguio su camino y paso por un niveo y blanco cuello seguido del rostro mas bello y angelical que en su vida vio y lo siguiente lo sorprendio por que nunca vio nada así. La chica poseia una increible cabellera azul parecia una Diosa, una Diosa de cabellos azules, a lado de la chica se posaron los dos perros que antes la habian ayudado, ambos se veian muy orgullosos, como la misma misteriosa y bella chica, que parecia de su misma edad.

- Wow! - Y eso fue todo lo que pudo decir, aun ignorando todo a su alrededor desde la gente que se reunia para obasionar a la joven hasta las patrullas que tarde, comenzaban a llegar, de una de ellas se bajo un gran hombre de aspecto rudo que Manny conocia muy bien ya que este... Lo odiaba, lo odiaba porque, bueno Manny no tenia el mejor historial asi que era facil deducir por que, aquel hombre era el Gefe de Policia, Emiliano Suarez, estricto y temido hombre de la ley.

Asi que cuando vio al gran hombre extender sus brazos en direccion a la cadete supo que ya lo habia visto todo, pero se equivoco ya que no predijo que la chica saltara a esos brazos y fuera estrujada en una gran abrazo.

- Lo hiciste muy bien mija - "¡Mija!" bien eso si que no se lo esperaba, ¿el Sargento suarez tenia una hija?

- Gracias papá! - Fue otra vez oida la dulce voz de esa chica y al parecer "Si" - Fue muy facil, ¿verdad muchachos? -

Oyo unos fuertes ladridos, y siguio escuchando atento como la chica alardeaba y felicitaba a sus perros.

- Maravilloso mija´ estoy orgulloso de ti mi Frida - Le dio unas palmaditas cariñosas a la joven y luego volteo a ver feroz a los otros ineptos policias que no se habian movido de donde estaban - ¿Y ustedes que esperan? Lleven a ese bandido a la carcel, moviditos! - y como alma que lleva el diablo eso hicieron, el gefe se volvio a dirigir a Frida - Muy bien esta cubierto, vamonos mija - Lo vio entrar a su patrulla y a la chica de nombre Frida asentir e ir junto a sus perros a una motocicleta que antes no habia visto, y siguio todos sus movimientos, como se ponia el casco encendia la moto y hasta a sus perros acomodarse en el cy-car que traia esta y finalmente arrancar e irse tras su padre.

Tras una nuve de polvo se quedo el olvidado y pasmado Tigre, lo que le siguio a su cara de asombro fue, una gran cara de tonto enamorado, unica en su tipo.

- Frida Suarez - susurro como perdido el moreno joven.

Despues una de decision nunca antes vista con tanta determinacion. Miro la direccion por donde la fantastica peli-azul se fue, saco el pecho levanto alto su puño y grito confiado las simples palabras.

- ¡Tiene que ser mia! , juro que lo sera! -

Continuara...

Bien este es el prologo, ke les parece la idea ke estoy desarrollando? Desde hace meses se me ocurrio esta idea y recien Hoy tengo una idea de como empezarla, con respecto a los perros francamente soy amante de los animales y la idea de ke sean los ayudantes de Frida me fascino.

Les gusto? No les gusto? es muy corto? poco dialogo? narracion confusa? Frida fuera de personaje? bueno la ultima tiene un motivo jeje, pero de verdad kiero ke opinen. y espero sugerencias y criticas Constructivas en los reviews.

Aki con los brazos abiertos. =)


	2. Chapter 2

Lunes 5 de Enero de 2009

_**Bien este viene a ser el 1er Cáp. De esta historia ke desarrollo, lamento muchísimo la tardanza y espero ke la haya valido.**_

_**Me siento muy feliz por los reviws ke he recibido y agradezco muxo ke lean mi historia, de verdad. Muxas Gracias!**_

_**Alguien me dijo ke debería hacer los caps. Más largos yo también lo pienso, y pues lo estoy intentando, ustedes dirán si lo logre.**_

**Tiene que ser mía**

Cáp.1 - Conociéndola

Manny siempre había sido reacio a creer en esa cosa llamada "amor a primera vista" y aunque fuera consiente de las muchas chicas que andaban tras el - lo cual no hacia más que aumentar su ego - ninguna jamás, por más bonita que haya sido, lograba llamar su atención, todas siempre eran iguales: bobas, consentidas y comunes.

Jamás se había sentido como se sentía ahora, totalmente cautivado. Y era extraño pues estaba seguro que aquella chica no reparo ni un solo segundo en su presencia, aun así había algo en ella que era intrigante, algo que sabia la hacia única. Y si solo había una como ella no debía demorar más, debía empezar a planear el modo de atraerla a el.

¿Como se supone que lo haré? - Se preguntaba el moreno dando vueltas en su habitación, pensando en esa chica que le robo el aliento, bueno era muy simple pero Manny no podría ver eso, hasta que pasara el tiempo mientras... - Ya se! - exclamo - simplemente iré a hacer algún acto heroico, ella me vera y caira a mis pies. ¡Es Fácil! - Dicho eso salio de su casa sin dirección fija, solo hacia donde viera problemas pero de esos sobraban en Ciudad Milagro. Eso todo el mundo lo sabia por eso le pareció raro no ver ¡NADA!

- ¡Nada! - Exclamo enojado El Tigre - ¿Ni siquiera un robo? ¿Que pasa hoy? - Se deprimió y se decidió a caminar por ahí un rato a pensar las cosas, su caminata lo llevo hasta el parque de la ciudad, todavía era temprano.

¿Que más podía hacer? Dios esa chica se le escapaba de las manos sin que el pudiera hacer algo, ¡y ni siquiera la había visto! suspiro enojado, mientras seguía caminando por el parque, talvez necesitaba otra estrategia, nah! el es El Tigre "el macho más malo de toda ciudad Milagro", si eso era el problema tal vez,

¿Acaso no podía ver que trataba de acercarse a una cadete de renombre? y sabia eso porque la investigo, ya que Manny es hijo del legendario héroe White Pantera supuso que tendría sus fuentes en la policía y no se equivoco...

_Flash back_

_- Papá - Manny llamo suavemente a su padre, no quería revelar las intenciones de la pregunta que le iba a hacer,así que fue lo más precavido posible - quisiera preguntarte algo._

_- Claro mijo - lo miro el héroe con mascara - ¿que se te ofrece? - cuestiono cordialmente._

_- Pues - Manny se froto el brazo izquierdo con su mano derecha no sabiendo como empezar - solo quisiera saber - se aclaro la garganta - si tu sabes algo sobre... la hija del Jefe Suárez - termino y lo miro algo ansioso._

_- ¿De Frida Suárez? - A Manny le sorprendió que su padre supiera su nombre, por lo que simplemente asintió - por supuesto que si mijo, mira ven conmigo - guiándolo a lo que parecía... la sala - me sorprende que no lo sepas Manny - le dijo mientras caminaban._

_- ¿Saber que? - Manny estaba confundido y no entendía de que diablos hablaba su padre._

_- Esto - y le mostró una pared llena de recortes de periódico que mostraban las hazañas de White Pantera_

_- ¿Y esto que tiene que ver? - le cuestiono ya enfadado - ya sabia que tenias esto._

_- Observa de cerca mijo, aquí - y le mostró un recorte en el que nunca había reparado, lo cual era extraño pues era el de los mas vistosos. Y se asombro de lo que ahí veía._

_Una clara imagen de su padre dándole la mano a... Frida Suárez! estando frente a la parvada de la furia, que estaban como diría White Pantera? totalmente desplumadas. Ja!_

_Manny no cabía en su asombro, tenia la quijada hasta el suelo - Y esta de acá - Lo llamo una vez más, señalaba otro recorte era otra imagen de el con Frida Suárez, en este ambos posaban para la foto, mientras tras ellos unos policías llevaban al Doctor Chipotle padre e hijo al camión con el cual los llevarían a prisión._

_- Y esta otra de aquí - Manny ya no podría tener la boca mas abierta, era tanto el asombro, en esa Frida hacia un saludo policiaco a su padre pero esta vez la acompañaban esos feos perros con los que la vio la primera vez (1) , y detrás ve a el oso siendo arrastrado inconsciente al mismo camión de policía._

_Y siguió viendo la pared donde se pudo dar cuenta de los muchos actos heroicos de los que habían sido parte su padre y Frida Suárez._

_End Flasback_

Si, recordaba aquella ocasión muy bien pues se pudo enterar que Frida Suárez era aun mas extraordinaria de lo se podría haber imaginado, eso lo emociono y desanimo al mismo tiempo, se sentía extasiado por lo increíble que era esa chica, pero decaído porque ella era una heroína de primera y entendió porque ella no lo miro cuando el la miro a ella por primera vez, aun así la seguiría buscando y haría que ahora Ella lo viera a El.

En eso pensaba mientras seguía caminando y caminando hasta que a lo lejos no creyó lo que veía, pero ahí estaba... Frida Suárez! en su mismo traje de cadete y acompañada por esos dos perros feos y feroces. No lo podía creer ahí estaba ella, la encontró o mejor dicho ella lo encontró en sentido figurado pero no importaba, ¡ahí estaba ella! y bueno no era como tenia pensado verla pero no podía desperdiciar la oportunidad que se le presentaba así que decidió acercase a la chica que seguía caminando tranquilamente sin reparar en que era observada, cuando estuvo cerca de ella, pero lejos de esos perros...

- Ho-hola - se sentía atorado y apenas creyó que lo escucharía, pero ella si lo escucho, y se volteo a verlo, juro que se le salio el aire por completo cuando esos increíbles ojos azul-zafiro se fijaron en el, ella toda era tan preciosa que temió decir algo entupido y solo espero que le contestara algo, ¡lo que sea!

- Hola - Respondió la cadete, oh! esa melodiosa voz sonada mas dulce estando cerca de ella - Vaya, El Tigre! - le dijo ella con voz normal pero no reaccionaba, ella lo conocía, lo conocía! y sonrió tontamente lo cual desconcertó mucho a la chica peli-azul - ¿en que te puedo ayudar? - le pregunto ella y el no supo que responder.

- Bueno yo… es que – Diablos, no se le ocurría nada que decir así que soltó el primer recuerdo de su cabeza – Bueno… ¡Tu conoces a mi papá! – Lo dijo gritando, tonto.

- Aja – murmuro ella aturdida por el grito inesperado de este muchacho.

- Bueno… pensé que… - "diablos solo dilo" mentalmente Manny se pateaba por ser tan lento – quizás, yo podría ayudarte, tal vez… cuando lo necesites podrías llamarme y yo i-iría – termino y lo dijo tan quedamente, casi en murmullos, pero lo hizo y la vio sonreír, eso lo alegro de inmediato hasta que escucho unos gruñidos peligrosamente cerca, agacho la cabeza vio algo y retrocedió un paso, el pánico lo invadió.

- Cielos Tigre – la chica parecía choqueada, es decir por supuesto que conocía a White Pantera, se habían colaborado en muchas ocasiones antes y el no había perdido oportunidad de hablarle de su hijo "el indeciso" aun así el enmascarado siempre le decía que tenia el alma de un héroe y le gustaría que se conocieran, Frida también lo pensó.

Frida ahora estaba enfrascada en sus pensamientos respecto a lo que le había propuesto El Tigre, y era tan despistada que no se daba cuenta que a su alrededor sus dos perrotes estaban… dándole alcance a ese pobre chico!

- ¡Frida! – Grito desesperado Manny corriendo, pues no quería irse sin respuesta, pero tampoco quería morir tan joven – ¡ayúdame!

- ¿Ah? – Frida por fin despertó y vio como sus dos muchachos correteaban a El Tigre con muchas ganas de comérselo – Hmm, ya me temía esto – puso sus dos manos en sus caderas y vio entre divertida y molesta como Tigre era perseguido – Niños – pronuncio ella con un tono que usan las madres cuando los hijos que se portan mal, los perros lo captaron y pararon de perseguir al Tigre no sin antes gruñirle una vez mas en advertencia y dirigirse donde Frida los esperaba, cada uno se poso de un lado de ella y veían de lo mas feo al pobre Manny que trataba de recuperar el aliento.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunto Frida.

- Si, lo estoy – respondió el queriéndose hacer el macho, con un tono de seguridad en el, fue curioso que los perros de Frida se vieran con expresión aburrida, para después seguirlo mirando fieramente.

- Me da gusto – dijo ella no tragándose su cuento, claro – lo lamento mucho, a veces estos chicos se portan así con los extraños que se me acercan – soltó una risita y puso sus manos sobre las cabezas de ambos "chicos" – pero son inofensivos – garantizo ella, obviamente los perros solo eran lindos con ella y Manny estaba seguro de ello, esos perrotes serian un problema.

- Yo no estaría tan seguro – Le dijo y miro también feo a esos perros, ellos no menguaron ni un poquito su expresión al contrario. Esto era la guerra, después de todo, gatos y perros no se llevan, menos si quieren la misma cosa o mejor dicho, persona.

- Bueno, te iba a decir – comenzó ella sin ser consiente de la batalla de miradas que llevaban a cabo sus perros y El Tigre y el la miro – me gustaría mucho que me ayudaras, y estoy segura que a tu padre también, - Manny sonrió y no le duro – pero no creo que este bien – dijo ella y luego vio a sus perros, Manny lo hizo también y lo entendió, "esos perros" Frida se limito a sonreírle con pena.

- No tienes que preocuparte por eso – se apresuro el – a mi no me importaría hacer equipo con tus lindos perritos – lo ultimo lo dijo apretando los dientes, pues ya empezaba a odiar a esos perros y por los gruñidos que recibió su comentario, estaba seguro que era algo reciproco.

- Bueno podremos hablarlo luego – le respondió la despistada chica – cuando acompañes a tu padre a combatir el crimen – ella puso sus manos atrás de su espalda y se inclino levemente a hacia el.

- Si cuando acompañe a mi papá a… que! – le sorprendió lo que ella dijo, el hacia eso a veces, pero no estaba seguro de que tramaba ella – si claro podríamos apoyarnos los unos a los otros – lo dijo de forma lenta viéndola a los ojos de forma seductora, ella noto eso y se sonrojo levemente pero no borro la sonrisa y le correspondió ella con el mismo gesto que le hizo sentir una corriente eléctrica que le erizo la cola, bigotes y orejas.

- Es un hecho, Tigre – ahí estaba el tono con que lo nombro contribuya a su sonrisa y expresión, ¡¿ella le esta coqueteando acaso?!

- Pu-puedes llamarme Manny – le dijo el con la misma cara de tonto del principio.

- de acuerdo Manny – el se iba a acercar a darle la mano, pero convenientemente esos perros le ladraron a su intención, y Frida se rió por eso – discúlpalos, nos vemos – hizo un movimiento con sus dedos en son de despedida y se dio la vuelta dispuesta a marcharse, sus perros le dieron una ultima mirada asesina y luego siguieron a Frida como siempre uno a cada lado de ella, desde ahí se voltearon una vez mas y le gruñeron fieramente para después seguir inocentemente su camino.

Pero eso a Manny no le importo, había logrado lo que quería, bueno no exactamente pero al menos había hablado con ella. Si unos horribles perros lo persiguieron y literalmente había iniciado una guerra con aquellos perros que seguro serian un obstáculo en sus intenciones con Frida, pues estos se mostraban en extremo protectores y celosos con ella al punto de casi matar a alguien.

Pero el ya estaba decidido y no se hecho para atrás cuando realizo que ella era hija del Jefe Suárez menos lo haría ahora solo por dos bobos perros, el reto estaba hecho, y lo superaría… solo tenia que… que hacer que? Bueno pensaría en eso luego por ahora solo gozaría de los recuerdos de la dulce Frida Suárez…

Continuara…

_**Que tal quedo? **_

_**(1) Yo la verdad no pienso ke los perros de Frida sean feos, Y bueno pongo esto porke me gustaría ke esos perros tengan nombre, en la serie nunca los nombran de algún modo y no se ocurre a mi ningún nombre adecuado, así ke ni idea, por eso kiero sugerencias para sus nombres, por favor.**_

_**Y lo admito tengo una fijación extraña con ke los perros acompañen siempre a Frida como si fueran su escolta, ke se le va a hacer? Estoy algo lokita, je.**_

_**Bueno la sugerencia de los caps. Mas largos me gusto y espero recibir mas así, y también por supuesto criticas constructivas, ke recibo con brazos abiertos.**_

_**Gracias por leer.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews, son la mayor recompen****sa de esta aficionada escritora, lamento la tardanza ya saben la inspiración es necia y solo llega cuando kiere.**

**Lo actualizo siempre ke puedo y el animo me lo brindan ustedes keridos ****amigos, disculpen la poca imaginación en el titulo del cap.**

**Cáp. 2 – Frida**

Frida se levanto esa mañana temprano como siempre, su disciplina como cadete la había acostumbrado a eso y a ella parecía pasarle desapercibido aquello pues no le molestaba nada.

A pesar de estar ya despierta continuaba acostada en su gran cama había estado hasta tarde pensando en su encuentro con El Tigre, al que ahora suponía, llamaría amistosamente Manny, el era apuesto eso no se lo negaba pero por alguna razón no podía parar de pensar en lo que el, le había propuesto y en como tuvo la necesidad de declinar su idea inmediatamente o al menos parte de ella quiso hacerlo, eso la ponía nerviosa así que lo dejo de lado, mientras se disponía a sentarse.

Ese día no tendría ningún deber como cadete, pues su padre con lo orgulloso que se sentía por sus ultimas hazañas accedió a dejarle libre ese día, "Te haz esforzado mucho mija, por hoy, solo descansa mi Frida". Ella sonrió al recordar las palabras de su padre, el podía mostrarse rudo, autoritario y estricto como el gran jefe de policía que era con todas las personas que lo rodeaban.

Pero, para ella solo era un padre amoroso, protector… celoso y posesivo, no permitía que extraños se acercaran a su "pequeña Frida", Con extraños quería decir cualquier pretendiente, no quería ni imaginarse los gritos que daría si se enterara de que ayer por la tarde había estado hablando con El Tigre, alguien a quien sabia bien, el odiaba.

Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza y se sentó a un costado de su cama y observo a sus dos perros dormidos junto a esta como siempre había sido, se veían tan tranquilos y pacíficos cuando estaban dormidos que si no los conociera no tendría idea de en lo que se convertían cuando estaban en servicio, bueno lo que eran con los criminales y con cualquiera que se acercara de mas a ella, volvió a reír a sus pensamientos, esos perros le recordaban mucho a su padre, y no era extraño, pues aun cuando solo cachorros el los había adiestrado para una sola cosa: ser incondicionales guardianes de Frida.

- Muchachos – Los llamo suavemente – despierten ya – y vio como ambos perros abrían sus ojos y después solo pudo observar como ambos se abalanzaban sobre ella para llenarle la cara de saliva – ya basta – les decía entre risas, realmente eso no le molestaba.

Calmados los ánimos se dirigió hacia su armario para escoger sus ropas civiles de ese día y ambos perros la observaban alegres desde la cama.

- Hoy papá nos dio el día libre – le contaba - ¿Qué podríamos hacer? – escucho los graciosos ladridos de sus perros, obviamente querrían pasar todo el día jugando con ella – saben quizá podría pasar a ver a Manny para… no se, poder hablar con el -

Lo que Frida recibió por respuesta fueron gruñidos de desaprobación total, pero no pudo evitar decirles lo que pensaba, para algunas personas podía ser algo extraño mas para Frida siempre le había parecido de lo mas normal hablar casualmente con sus dos queridos perros de cualquier cosa, además de compañeros y guardianes, ellos eran sus dos mejores amigos.

- Se que el no les agrada – continuo Frida – pero… a mi me pareció bastante…amable. – dijo pues no encontró otro termino que se adecuara a el y se volteo a verlos, ambos la veían molestos por lo que les había dicho, y es que esos perros tenían un súper olfato para los pretendientes de Frida, o en otras palabras, sus enemigos, y eso era el tal Tigre al cual le declararon la guerra, Frida soltó un suspiro, no entendía ese odio de sus perritos a todo chico amable que hablara con ella, si Frida era una despistada por naturaleza, sus perros debían cuidarla mas por eso.

La verdad ella solo pensaba en hacerle un favor a White Pantera, el hombre estaba seguro que su heredero era un héroe en el interior y que con _su_ ayuda podría talvez, demostrarlo, pero ella francamente no estaba interesada en dar clases de justicia a un "niño malo" – Mmmm lo mejor será olvidarlo – sentencio finalmente.

El vestuario elegido por Frida para ese día reflejaba por completo su personalidad, cuando no estaba en servicio le gustaba sentirse totalmente cómoda, así que opto por una blusa blanca de tirantes que se ajustaba perfectamente a su esbelto torso, una falda corta tableada color rosa mexicano que resaltaba sus estilizadas piernas, se puso unas botas militares de color gris, parecidas a las que se ponía con su uniforme pero estas tenían unas hebillas a los costados y para completar su vestuario se coloco una pulseras negras en cada muñeca estilo punk, y adorno su azul cabello con lo que mas adoraba, unos llamativos gogles rojos, heredados de su querida abuelita.

Se miro en el espejo de cuerpo completo que había junto a su tocador, la imagen que le era devuelta era de una joven realmente bella, con un estilo sumamente único y original, por supuesto Frida era tan despistada que jamás se había puesto a pensar en lo hermosa que es, solamente se vestía según su gusto y ya, en ese aspecto era sumamente inocente.

Sus perros saltaban de gusto alrededor de ella mientras caminaban hacia la puerta de la habitación para dirigirse a desayunar y después iniciar su día libre de diversión, mientras caminaban hacia algún lugar donde pudieran jugar y solo jugar, como el parque, Frida no podía dejar de pensar en lo que se cuestionaba anteriormente, si, ella creía que todo lo que había escuchado de Manny Rivera era verdad, que era despreocupado, pensaba solo en divertirse y un "causa problemas" según las propias palabras de su padre, mas sin embargo el parece _feliz_ con lo que es, bien podrían decir algunos que solo era un cínico, pero tenia algo.

Frida siempre estuvo feliz haciendo lo que hacia, combatir el crimen era algo que encontraba extrañamente… divertido, ella como la hija del Jefe de policía seguramente seria su sucesora y desde muy pequeña se le fueron inculcadas sus futuras responsabilidades, así que su vida siempre se vio limitada a las mismas cosas.

Aun así ella era notablemente diferente de los demás cadetes, lo sabia y no le importaba era la mejor en lo que hacia, haciéndolo a su modo, así que, que mas daba el resto.

Le gustaban mucho los ataques sorpresa, caer en sima de un criminal cuando no lo esperaba le brindaba tanta diversión que nunca podía contener su risa al hacerlo, también burlarse de sus oponentes le brindaba tal satisfacción, no podía negárselo, era algo confiada a la hora de combatir villanos pero su confianza estaba bien respaldada, si, eso era lo que mas disfrutaba, y justamente por eso era especial, una chica sumamente única.

Se quedo tanto tiempo metida en sus pensamientos que solo despertó cuando sintió que uno de sus perros la jalaba de su falda gruñendo por un poco de atención, ¿que le pasaba? Tenia su día libre y solo pensaba en su trabajo, sus métodos para atrapar criminales, El tigre, lo divertido que era, El Tigre, que ella es la mejor y… un momento! Dijo acaso ¿El Tigre? ¿Dos veces?, ¿Qué hacia pensando en ese tipo tan raro? No definitivamente ese día libre era lo que necesitaba más.

- Lo siento – les dijo a sus amiguitos, cuando estaban en el medio del parque – ¡vamos a jugar! – los animo y empezó a correr para que ellos la persiguieran.

Mientras en otro lado de la ciudad, mas específicamente en La Casa del Macho un joven moreno se paseaba ansioso en su habitación pensando en su próximo movimiento para acercarse a Frida, no salio del todo mal el primer encuentro con ella, y ahora que dio el primera paso que por supuesto era: darse a conocer. Ahora solo tenia que planear la forma de que ella aceptara salir con el, en una Cita oficial.

Por supuesto no la tenia fácil, además de esos "perritos" que al parecer la seguían a todas partes estaba lo que podría bien considerar el factor mas importante y difícil a superar: ella es la hija del temido Jefe Suárez, bueno nunca le importo lo que ese hombre pensara de el pero se podría interponer en sus intenciones con Frida igual había algo mas que lo estaba preocupando.

Obviamente Frida Suárez es la chica mas linda que el haya visto y muy probablemente (según su parecer) podría ser la chica mas bella en toda Ciudad Milagro, así que alguien como ella debía tener "pretendientes" de sobra, eso le parecía lo mas lógico y obviamente lo mas molesto, pretendientes o en otras palabras, sus enemigos, vaya quien pensara que encontraría algo en común con aquellos detestables perrotes, pero bueno ahora no importaba ya tenia fijo lo que tenia que hacer ahora.

Limpiar el camino de los buitres que muy seguramente acosan a Frida, así asegurarse que ella estuviera totalmente libre y el poder actuar libremente, y si quería que eso fuera pronto debía empezar justo… ahora!

- Operación "Limpieza" entra en acción – así haciendo giras la hebilla de su pantalón El Tigre hizo acto de presencia y salto por la ventana rumbo a su nueva meta, asegurarse que no hubiera pájaros en el alambre, seguiría a Frida todo el día de ser necesario con tal de esfumar hasta al ultimo acosador, por que por supuesto, ella va a ser de el.

_Continuara…_

_**Segundo capi listo.**_

_**De lo de "limpieza" no se me ocurrió nada mejor, pero tengo muxas ganas de poner a Manny celoso, asi ke esperen eso.**_

_**Siendo sincera me fue un total reto, constantemente tuve serios blokeos.**_

_**Espero ke de verdad la haya valido, la idea de dedicarle este cap**__** principalmente a Frida me vino de rayo, me dije ke no era mala y aki esta.**_

_**Para aclarar, no conozco muy bien a las hermanas gemelas de Frida, y tiene**__**n un papel tan pekeño en la serie ke decidí no incluirlas en este fic, no porke tenga algo contra ellas (aunke si me cayeron algo mal en su única aparición medio importante)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Esta Gatita se disculpa de la forma mas sincera.**_

_**De verdad no tengo vergüenza ni perdón de Dios.**_

_**Espero me disculpen.**_

_**De verdad me tarde en esto y justo ahora me llego la inspiración de la ultima parte, creo ke hice algo demasiado fluf, pero a veces a uno solo le nace, pero aunke haya salido algo cursi realmente me gusto como quedo.**_

_**Disclaimer: El Tigre, las aventuras de Manny Rivera pertenece única y exclusivamente a Sandra Equihua y a Jorge R. Gutiérrez**_

**Cáp. 3**** – Inocente seducción.**

El Tigre saltaba de techo en techo buscando a la persona de su adoración con un solo objetivo en mente, ahuyentar a todo tipo que intentara cualquier cosa con alguien que muy pronto seria solo de el, si ella iba a ser su novia debía empezar a ver que todo este bien con ella, aunque hasta ese momento solo haya tenido una conversación medio seria con ella.

- La operación "limpieza" pronto entrara en acción – se dijo así mismo mientras saltaba, cuando algo se le ocurrió – Mmmm, debería reconsiderar ese nombre. – lo pensó un poco, pero meneo la cabeza y siguió en lo suyo.

De pronto se detuvo en uno de los techos por los cuales saltaba, y medito en lo que había pensado hace tan solo unos segundos, "Frida iba a ser su novia" eso lo entusiasmaba mucho, estaba completamente seguro de que ella lo seria de un momento a otro, El Tigre siempre logra lo que se propone.

Esa era la idea que tenia en su cabeza además de la otra que lo hacia poner una de sus recientemente adquiridas caras de bobo enamorado, ¿Cómo evitarlo? Con tan solo pensar en la despampanante oji-azul el mundo desaparecía para el, y muy pronto la haría algo de SU propiedad.

Y así siguió saltando de techo en techo pero como por lo alto no lograba verla se decidió a bajar y hacer su búsqueda por el suelo, quizás así la encontraría mas fácilmente, pensar en la misión que se había propuesto realizar hacia que dirigiera su atención a los muy posibles seguidores que podría tener la cadete de sus sueños, eso lo hacia enojar mucho y era clara muestra de lo mucho que lo había cautivado Frida Suárez, molestarse con sujetos que ni siquiera conocía no era muy propio del despreocupado y cínico Tigre.

Cuando ella fuera su novia tendría a un celoso guardián tras ella las 24 horas del día de eso estaba seguro. Y ahí encontraba otra vez algo en común con aquellos detestables perros, pero de algún modo los entendía, una chica como Frida era única en su tipo y le inspiraba un fuerte deseo por protegerla cada que la veía o cuando tan solo pensaba en ella, sentía que no debía separarse de ella, aun si tuviera la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo, algo que encontraba muy improbable.

Y tener el deber y el valor para asumir esa tarea tan envidiable era algo que aceptaría con total gusto y honor, por que así seria muy pronto. Pero de pronto en medio de sus cavilaciones pensó en lo fuerte y autosuficiente que parecía ser la encantadora Frida no hay chicas así en ciudad Milagro, de eso no había duda así que la cuestión era: si podría ser posible impresionar a tan increíble ser.

Posiblemente impresionarla no era la solución al dilema, si quería ser alguien cercano a ella bien podría empezar no necesariamente por una relación amorosa, por mucho que deseara ese principio. Podía intentarlo.

Vaya encontrar a una sola persona no le parecía gran labor hasta que lo intento el mismo, y si que era algo difícil el lograrlo, llevaba quien sabe cuantas horas buscando por Frida y de ella ni su brillante cabello azul veía ¿Por qué nada le podía resultar fácil?

Se estaba enojando…

Hasta que de pronto al dar la vuelta en una calle a lo lejos, mas precisamente en el parque de ciudad milagro alcanzo a distinguir algo que nunca podría confundir, ese algo era el increíble cabello azul de Frida Suárez, por lo que debía dirigirse ahí cuando antes.

A toda la velocidad que sus poderes le permitían cruzo la calle sin ver siquiera el choque que ocurrió a sus espaldas pues su vista no se apartaría de esa deslumbrante cabellera al menos hasta tenerla frente a el.

Cuando ya estaba a unos metros y pudo apreciar a Frida de espaldas su corazón comenzó a latir de emoción intensamente y embozo una gran sonrisa en su rostro solo que este sentimiento no le duro mucho.

Cuando estaba a punto de gritar para llamar la atención de Frida escucho un par de gruñidos a sus pies, y petrificado bajo la vista lentamente hasta poder ver la fuente de tan escalofriantes sonidos y los vio…

- Hola perritos – dijo quedamente intentando no hacer movimientos bruscos - ¿me recuerdan?

Por respuesta recibió unos feroces ladridos y miradas matadoras.

- Me recuerdan – confirmo entonces con depresión y miedo y fijo su vista en Frida que se dirigía con su suave caminar, algo ansioso, a un carro de churros que estaba del otro lado del parque, siempre que la veía se sentía perder en su mente, pensó en llamar su atención para que lo rescatara como en la otra ocasión, podría ser un movimiento peligroso pero no tenia opción. – Frida – susurro muy quedamente tratando de no alertar a esos perros que ahora estaban a menos de un metro de el pero… no funciono.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, esos perros ya se preparaban a saltar en sima de el, sin pensarlo corrió en otra dirección, quería dirigirse a donde Frida estaba pero esta se alejaba mas y mas y no parecía consiente de lo que estaba a punto de pasar a sus espaldas, y cuando Manny menos lo esperaba sintió un fuerte tirón en ambas piernas que lo derribo, cuando miro estaba siendo jalado por esos perros de mirada asesina, y comenzó a sudar frió, clavo sus garras en el suelo tratando de afearse a algún rastro de esperanza, Frida parecía demasiado lejos como para ser capaz de escucharlo.

- "ya valí" – pensó Manny cuando cerro los ojos fuertemente, al darse cuenta esos perros lo habían puesto dentro de un hoyo enorme que le paso desapercibido antes para después solo poder sentir como le arrojaban tierra encima, enterrándolo velozmente, para fortuna suya su cabeza no fue enterrada del todo y después de que los perros se sintieron satisfechos con su trabajo los vio hacer algún tipo de risilla malvada y alejarse velozmente a donde seguramente Frida se encontraría.

Decir que se sentía mal era poco, se sentía totalmente humillado, ¡como había sido posible que un par de estupidos y corrientes perros se hubieran atrevido a tratar como a un juguete al gran El Tigre! Como odiaba a esos perros, no importaba si tenia un par de cosas involuntarias en común con esas bestias, no iba a darse por vencido solo por que esos monstruos habían jugado un poco con el.

- Me tomaron desprevenido, ¡si eso! – dijo a si mismo El tigre mientras intentaba salir de su trampa de tierra – ah! Pero esta me la pagan, y-yo no-me-rendiré! – hablaba entrecortado por el esfuerzo que hacia al tratar salir, a pesar de las circunstancias se mostraba muy decidido.

Cuando al fin pudo salir de ahí, algo mugroso claro, vio hacia todos lados y ni rastros de Frida, pero si esos perros creían que por haberle echado algo de tierra encima se iba a ir sin nada estaban muy equivocados, ellos serian los últimos en sentir la ira de El Tigre.

Por el momento su única misión era asegurarse de que nadie rondara a la preciosa cadete, y si eso le tomaba días ¡pues bien! Así seria.

Decidió de nuevo buscar desde los techos, no tardo "tanto" en salir de ese hoyo así que Frida no debía de estar muy lejos, y si se mantenía en los edificios entonces esos perros no volverían a arruinar su plan.

Siguió saltando algunos edificios más hasta que por fin pudo distinguir una cabellera azul que nunca podría olvidar, pues era la maravillosa segunda vez que la veía en ese día, bajo al suelo por medio de su garra gancho y se escondió en un callejón, observo como Frida se detuvo a comprar un helado en un puesto que estaba ahí y pudo observar su bello perfil, su boca se abrió tanto que un hilillo de baba se veía bajando por su barbilla hasta manchar su traje.

Si creía que Frida Suárez lucia bella en su uniforme de cadete, estaba seguro que con ese atuendo una mismísima Diosa podría envidiarla, desde donde se encontraba tenia una vista perfecta del cuerpo de La chica de sus Sueños, así que aprecio cada detalle y gesto de la joven, y detallo todo en ella intentando que esa imagen tan perfecta y angelical se quedara en su memoria para siempre.

Sentía que el mundo se había esfumado, Frida vestía de una forma especial, en la que nunca había visto a ninguna chica, de verdad única y original, algo que, con mucha seguridad, solo podría hacer Frida.

Vio sus geniales botas, subió no perdiendo detalle de ese par de esbeltas piernas, pasando por esa corta falda tableada de un rosa mexicano que en su opinión resaltaba mas esas increíbles piernas, observo detenidamente su esbelta cadera y su pequeña cintura, decidió por su propio bien no poner mucha atención al torso de Frida, pero no le paso desapercibida lo bien que le quedaba esa ajustada blusa blanca.

Y Manny aseguro algo: "Frida es la perfección encarnada".

Con cada gesto que ella hacia se sentía mas y mas cautivado, como tomaba delicadamente el cono de helado que el señor del puesto le entregaba, a su mirada adquirir un brillo muy hermoso al tener su helado de chocolate en las manos, y saborearlo por primera vez, se imagino a si mismo compartiendo un beso con aquella chica y sintiendo esa aterciopelada lengua explorar su propia boca y regresando con devoción un beso así.

Aun si ese era su último acto con vida, moriría con una sonrisa en el rostro, en todo mostraba una inocencia y a la vez una sensualidad innata que no cualquier chica puede poseer y de eso no tenía ni la menor duda.

Era como si algo dentro de Frida se esforzara en ocultar a la mujer, con todas sus fuerzas, para mantenerla en secreto y a salvo.

Mas esa esencia era muy natural en ella, al menos para alguien con la agudeza de un felino, y El Tigre se sentía muy sensible a aquel encanto y muy probablemente eso fue lo que capturo toda su atención desde el primer instante en que la aprecio.

Cuando pudo salir del hechizo seductor en que Frida lo había sumergido se dio cuenta de que ella ya había avanzado varios metros, caminando despreocupadamente sin imaginar si quiera que su pretendiente anónimo además de haber caído en su hechizo imaginario, se había resbalado con el charco de baba que el mismo se creo a sus pies.

En tanto Frida continuaba su paseo inocentemente tuvo una extraña sensación en el cuello, como de ser observada, ladeo un poco su cabeza, miro atrás, a todos tras ella, nadie que la estuviera viendo directamente, levanto sus hombros despreocupadamente y siguió caminando junto con su escolta privada, es decir, sus caninos amigos.

Cuando Manny salio de la segunda trampa en la que había caído ese día, una asquerosa segunda trampa, alcanzo a distinguir a lo lejos a Frida, así que se decidió a seguir por los techos, seria lo mas seguro, ahora, por una razón mas.

Frida, una chica con la que nunca había tenido un contacto personal, lograba idiotizarlo con su sola presencia y hacerlo reaccionar de una manera que Manny no sabia que existía, parecía hasta algo sobrenatural, como es que alguien así podía existir, realmente un misterio.

Pero bien, mientras la seguía y observaba desde lo alto algo asalto su mente y pensó que muy probablemente jamás podría evitarlo, si es que deseara hacerlo lo cual se ponía en duda.

- Me seduces Frida y ni siquiera eres consiente de eso. – susurro El Tigre.

El gran chico malo cayó victima de los inocentes encantos de una mujer que luchaba por salir y mostrarse en todo su esplendor,

Y en tanto lo intentara o cuando lo lograra El Tigre estaría ahí para protegerla, ese era su destino, la motivación por la que tanto espero.

_Continuara…_

_**El chocolat**__**e es mi sabor favorito. **__=3_

_**De veras ke hubiera actualizado antes, pero me kede sin Internet, no es una excusa pero lo siento.**_

_**La**__** actitud de macho de Manny para con Frida puede ser algo exagerada pero creo ke es adecuada.**_

_**Yo realmente planee algo muy distinto para este capi, y de verdad no se de donde salio el resto, dude mucho con e**__**l titulo, y bueno lo demás esta aki.**_

_**¿Debería cambiar el raiting del fic?**_

_**Tengo que dar un aviso: **_

_**A partir del 15 de mayo me iba a ausentar de 3 a 4 meses pero con todo eso del virus de la influenza mi viaje se retrasara aun así me ire lejos por un asunto familiar.**_

_**pero eso tampoco kiere decir ke dejare de lado la historia.**_

_**Bueno, **__**realmente me gustaría ke comentaran el capi y me dijeran ke tal va la historia.**_

_**¡**__**Gracias por leer!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Aviso:

_Me siento en la necesidad de dar este aviso, para aquellos que con mucha amabilidad estuvieron pendientes de esta historia._

_Quiero aclarar que NO pienso abandonar esta historia, pero irresponsablemente la he tenido demasiado abandonada, pero aun la tengo muy presente y claro que la voy a terminar._

_No se cuando y no se como pero JURO QUE LO HARE._

_La verdad he sido victima de un terrible bloqueo, no se como continuar, aunque desee hacerlo, además me he visto muy atareada con la escuela, mi casa y me he enfermado mucho últimamente, NO son excusas, lo se, me da pena decirlo, pero necesito que me entiendan_

_Disculpen también la tardanza en dar este aviso y se que pensaran "tanto esperar para, ¡esto!" lo se y lo siento_

_Y espero enormemente que aun sigan conmigo, también espero no defraudarlos, si lo hago, eventualmente se los compensare por que finalizare esta historia, lo prometo._

_Gracias por su atención, espero sigan conmigo después._

_Y una vez mas, Disculpen las molestias._


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: El Tigre, Las Aventuras de Manny Rivera es propiedad única y exclusiva de Sandra Equihua y Jorgue R. Gutiérrez**_

Cap. 4 – Reales Acercamientos

Manny meditaba profundamente su actual situación en su habitación, era muy difícil pretender conquistar a Frida Suarez aunque aun no hubiera intentado nada en concreto, estar todo el día tras ella, sintiéndola inalcanzable era algo muy difícil de hacer.

Y pretender tener una relación con una chica que apenas lo conocía lo hacía sentirse hasta un poco tonto.

Pero igual no quería retractarse, y no iba a hacerlo, pero aunque lo odiase no le quedaba más que tomarse un descanso de su incansable búsqueda por Frida.

- Si eso hare – se dijo a si mismo Manny Rivera.

Mientras en la casa Suarez…

"¡No otra vez!" Se dijo así misma Frida esa tarde, su padre le acababa de informar que pronto tendría lugar un aburrido baile de policías.

Ella amaba su trabajo, si, pero convivir con flojos vejestorios que se hacían llamar a sí mismos policías no era su concepto de divertido, siendo ella la hijo del rudo y temido jefe Suarez por más bonita que fuera no podía tener pretendientes, jamás, y si tendría que asistir, al menos le gustaría hacerlo en compañía de alguien.

¿Sería eso alguna vez posible?

¡¿Donde estaría el valiente que la invitaría a salir?!

Pero bueno Frida no tuvo más opción que ponerle buena cara a su padre – Si papi, será divertido – "si claro muy divertido" pensó luego, pero no podía negársele a su padre, aparte de que lo amaba, al jefe le encantaba presumir a su hija, su querida Frida.

Y eso la alagaba, en serio, pero de veras comenzaba a aburrirse.

Suspiro y subió a su habitación lentamente, acompañada por su fieles perros claro.

Cuando estuvieron dentro Frida se dirigió sus peludos amigos,

- ¿Hago mal en desear salir con alguien? – por respuesta recibió un par de gruñidos, si se esperaba eso, esos la celaban tanto, Frida suspiro y miro por la ventana, la noche ya había caído en ciudad Milagro – lo mejor será dormir, pero no olvidare mi idea, ¿eh? – les dijo como advertencia y finalmente se acostó, quedando profundamente dormida.

A la mañana siguiente en la Casa Del Macho…

Manny ya se había levantado, con pocos ánimos, realmente se sentía deprimido, tomo una de las donas que su padre y su Granpapi compartían y salió sin decir nada.

Ambos adultos alzaron sus hombros y siguieron comiendo sus donas.

El paseaba sin rumbo comiendo su dona,

En otra parte…

Frida acababa su desayuno, vestía su uniforme, ese día patrullaría las calles, con sus perros policía por supuesto.

Les dio un beso a sus padres, su padre que leía el periódico y su madre que preparaba más café, le desearon suerte y sin más Frida salió.

- Cuiden mucho a mi Frida perritos – alcanzo a escuchar Frida a su padre cuando salía, y un par de ladridos por respuesta, rodo los ojos sonriendo graciosamente y siguió su camino.

Era un día claro, sin muchas nubes en el cielo, solo la acostumbrada peste de ciudad Milagro, Frida se aproximaba al centro de la ciudad, esa que está llena de museos, bancos y joyerías, un parque de diversiones para delincuentes.

Y donde seguramente sería requerida de un momento a otro.

Mientras que Manny simplemente seguía vagando sin darse cuenta de que se dirigía al mismo lugar que la cadete.

Frida había llegado finalmente, al parecer nada había pasado, aun, pasearía por el lugar mientras algo sucedía, de pronto en una esquina alcanzo a ver un carro de churros, su gran debilidad, y como gran fan de estos corrió alegremente a ellos.

Cuando Manny se dio cuenta había llegado al centro de la ciudad.

- Ah – musito sin ganas el deprimido Tigre y sin más se sentó en una banca cercana, ese prometía ser un día aburrido.

Obviamente no iba a ser así, ya que de pronto la pared delantera del banco exploto y de ahí salió el Señor Siniestro con dos grandes bolsas de dinero en cada mano.

Todas las personas que estaban cerca comenzaron a correr desesperadas cuando el Señor Siniestró comenzó a disparar su láser solo por diversión.

- Quien me detendrá! – exclamo burlón el villano.

Frida por su parte se encontraba muy tranquila y ajena a todo disfrutando sus queridos churros, ignorando olímpicamente al vendedor y a sus perros que le advertían del peligro y del villano que no estaba tan lejos de ellos.

Cuando termino su bolsa de churros deseo comprar más así que inocentemente se dirigió nuevamente al carrito pero de la nada un rayo hizo explotar el pobre caro.

- Estoy bien – susurro el vendedor que había sido arrojado un par de metros junto con los restos del inocente carrito de churros.

- ¡No! – Grito muy dolida la chica cadete – los churros, ¡los churros! – Exclamo lamentando la perdida, lloro un poco y luego se giro a ver al responsable de tan horrible crimen – ¡tú! – grito una vez más, señalando al bandido.

- ¡¿Cómo te atreviste?! – le reclamo al criminal que poso sus ojos en ella.

- ¡Ah! Pero si es la bella señorita Suarez – dijo el Señor siniestro con voz melosa, que sonó como de ni;o – no esperaba verla aquí hoy hermosa potranca.

- ¿Que soy qué? – Se dijo así misma Frida al no entender las palabras de aquel malvado – no sé de que hablas, ¡pero sé que jamás te perdonare lo que has hecho! – le dijo una vez mas señalándolo.

- ¿Así? – Dijo burlón – ni siquiera si hago… ¡esto! – Y sin que pudiera siquiera advertirlo un enorme brazo robótico aprisionaba ahora a la cadete Suarez – Daremos un paseo juntos bella señorita –

Los perros de Frida mordían los pies del robot intentando vanamente salvar a su dueña, pero el ahora secuestrador simplemente los pateo lejos.

- ¡Ah! – Exclamo Frida al ver heridos a sus perritos – ¡Malvado! – le grito con rencor a su captor.

- Ah, no se ponga sensible mi bella Diosa de cabellos azules, pronto pasaremos unos hermosos momentos románticos, solo tú y yo – le dijo levantando sus cejas sugestivamente.

- Deja de decirme cosas raras y bájame ahora mismo! – exigió la diosa de… digo Frida.

- Oh no, nos vamos ahora – comenzando a avanzar.

Sin ver que mas podía hacer Frida pidió ayuda.

Manny por su parte había permanecido aparte de todo lo ocurrido hasta que una melodiosa voz llego a sus oídos como gritos de auxilio.

- ¡¡Auxilio!! – escucho una vez más.

- Esa es… ¡Frida! – grito cuando corrió a la fuente de los gritos y ahí vio a la chica de sus sueños en manos del Señor Siniestro.

Girando la hebilla mística de su cinturón rápidamente se transformo en…

- ¡El Tigre! – exclamo tras un gran rugido. – ¡Siniestro! – Llamo la atención del criminal – bájala ahora si no quieres enfrentarte a mis garras.

Tanto el Señor Siniestro como Frida se tornaron a ver al recién llegado Tigre.

- Manny – susurro sorprendida Frida

- Ah! Pero eres tú, apestoso coyote, - dijo molesto – pues, no! La dulce Frida Suarez dará un paseo conmigo. – se negó, y lanzo una gran risa malvada.

Las palabras de él no hicieron sino enojar a El Tigre,

- Tú lo quisiste – dijo en voz baja Manny antes de saltar contra el criminal mientras soltaba un gran rugido.

_Continuara…_

_**¡Hola!**_

_**Es un verdadero milagro, después de meses y de año nuevo al fin he actualizado esta historia.**_

_**Estoy ke lloro de felicidad, y espero ke aun haya alguien por aki dispuesto a leer esto.**_

_**Y ke la espera haya valido la pena, personalmente me siento feliz y orgullosa de al fin haber sacado las ganas para continuar esta historia.**_

_**De hecho es uno de mis propósitos para este 2010: "Terminar esta Historia"**_

_**Y juro ke cumpliré.**_

_**Procurare concentrarme en esto y aprovechar lo ke me keda de vacas para dedicarme al cien a este fic, ke realmente lo merece.**_

_**Y personalmente dedico este capi a **_**pekerarita****, **

_**Una gran escritora y fiel lectora, Como veras seguí tu consejo y enserio espero ke te guste el capi.**_

_**¡Gracias Por Tu Apoyo Amiga!**_

_**=3**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **_**El Tigre, Las Aventuras de Manny Rivera y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Sandra Equihua y Jorgue R. Gutiérrez.**_

Cap. 5 - Casi mía

- Tú lo quisiste –

Frida no sabía que pensar, ahí atrapada en la mano de uno de los peores villanos de la ciudad y frente a ella Manny Rivera, conocido también como El Tigre quien se estaba arriesgando para salvarla.

A ella.

No lo entendía, a penas si había cruzado un par de palabras con el tipo.

¿Porque él habría de arriesgarse por ella?

Manny por su parte se sentía muy furioso, la chica de sus sueños era apresada por uno de sus peores enemigos.

Y lo que era peor, el canalla se atrevía a llamarla "suya".

Pero se lo haría pagar, tan pronto recuperara a Frida.

Manny puso una mirada feroz y tras soltar un potente rugido se lanzo contra Siniestro, su furia lo cegaba a si ke Siniestro solo tuvo que golpearlo con el brazo que no sostenía a Frida.

Habiendo lanzado a El Tigre unos metros lejos, y siniestro sintiéndose victorioso se disponía a tomar su dinero e irse de ahí con su prisionera, claro que Frida no iba a permitir eso, así haciendo tanto esfuerzo como pudo logro zafar sus dos brazos para forcejear contra el inmenso puño que la tenia cautiva.

Siniestro no hizo más ke burlarse de los intentos de Frida por soltarse,

- Oh vamos señorita Suarez, pasaremos unos bellos momentos, que nunca olvidara – le dijo el villano a Frida sujetándola fuertemente.

- No mientras este cuerda – fue lo que Frida le respondió al villano, a media voz por la fuerza que este imprimía en su cuerpo, mientras tercamente seguía con sus intentos por soltarse – preferiría comer basura que estar cerca de ti por mas tiempo…

Recuperándose del golpe recibido Manny se ponía de pie, yendo rápidamente a donde el villano aun no soltaba Frida y lo que observo lo puso aun más furioso…

- ¡Suéltame ahora mismo! – grito Frida, y acto seguido le intento dar un puntapié al Señor Siniestro, este retiro la cara y se rio juguetonamente.

- Ja, ja, ja. Me gusta que me agredan – le dijo él, mientras invadía el espacio personal de Frida.

Manny apretó sus garras e inmediatamente se volvió a postrar frente a Siniestro.

- La señorita pidió que la soltaras – dijo él en un tono muy gutural.

- ¡Ja! ¿Y quien me obligara a hacerlo? ¿Tu? – respondió Siniestro muy burlonamente.

- Precisamente es lo que hare –

Y lo siguiente paso casi en cámara lenta para Frida quien solo podía ser una espectadora mas.

Vio como El Tigre con todas sus fuerzas saltaba y encajaba una de sus garras en el pecho del Señor Siniestro, y este hacia cortos.

Vio como tras darle un puñetazo en la cara saltaba al brazo que la tenia atrapada aun.

Y vio como con gran decisión en el rostro Manny Rivera golpeaba el brazo tratando de liberarla.

El Señor Siniestro se veía nervioso pues el corto que El Tigre había provocado no tardaría en hacer explotar el traje, pero cuando vio a Manny tratando de liberar a la cadete Suarez lo olvido por completo de eso he intento alejarlo, pero al tratar se dio cuenta de que no podía. Con tantos golpes Manny había logrado inutilizar su brazo y estaba a punto de lograr liberar a Frida.

Frida simplemente no podía salir de su impresión, Manny no se daba por vencido y podía ver las gotas de sudor saliendo de su máscara, se estaba agotando.

Pero aun así, el seguía.

Cuando de un último golpe el brazo cedió, Siniestro se tambaleo hasta comenzar a caer.

Manny sin pensarlo dos veces sujeto fuertemente a Frida y ambos esperaron el impacto, pues francamente el esfuerzo había dejado exhausto a Manny como para lograr dar ese salto.

Cuando Siniestro finalmente toco el suelo, se sintió como un gran temblor. Fue un duro golpe.

Al Manny abrir los ojos noto que Frida no estaba a su lado, el impacto la había arrojado a un par de metro de él y Siniestro.

Estaba sentada sobre su costado sobándose la cabeza, Manny sintió un alivio al verla sana, pero para estar más seguro se acerco a ella rápidamente.

Frida de pronto sintió a alguien frente suyo, abrió los ojos y vio a El Tigre, postrado frente a ella galantemente ofreciéndole una mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? –

Lo escucho preguntar, pero ella no respondió

Estaba impresiona por el sonriente enmascarado así que solo tomo su mano, sin dejar de mirarlo.

Cuando estuvo de pie frente a el, y con las manos aun sujetadas, sintió un impulso y antes de que se diera cuenta abrazo a Manny Rivera, fuertemente.

Manny se quedo realmente sorprendió por esa expresión pero sin dudarlo rodeo con sus brazos la pequeña cintura de Frida, fue cuando escucho un…

- Gracias Manny.

_Continuara…_

_Dije ke no abandonaría esta historia y pienso cumplir, aunque, obviamente, no me sorprendería si ya no hay nadie leyendo esta historia._

_Aceptare cualquier tipo de comentario, se que lo mereceré._

_Lo del puntapié de Frida a Siniestro y el "Me gusta que me agradan" lo admito, lo saque de una de mis pelis favoritas "Hércules" de Disney._

_Donde quedaron los perros de Frida? En el prox. Capi._

_Y bueno ya he empezado con la conti. de este y lo juro, esta historia acabara antes que el año, ¡Juro que así será!_

_Gracias Por Leer!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:**_**El Tigre, Las Aventuras de Manny Rivera y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Sandra Equihua y Jorgue R. Gutiérrez.**_

Cap 6. Un paso más cerca.

Manny se encontraba totalmente anonadado, que la chica de sus sueños lo estuviera abrazando, era en verdad algo maravilloso.

Sin embargo unos lastimeros lamentos se escucharon, y fue cuando Frida lo recordó y se dirigió hacia el lugar de donde provenían.

- ¡Perritos! – Dijo Frida al estar frente a ellos, los dos se veían algo heridos, pero aun así felices de ver a su ama intacta – no se preocupen El Tigre le dio su merecido a ese villano. –

Y entonces Manny se aproximo a Frida para ver más de cerca el estado de esos monstruos.

Ambos lo miraron con una extraña combinación de malestar y… ¿remordimiento?

Manny no lo podía creer, así que temeroso aproximo una mano para intentar acariciarlos, pero antes de llegar a su objetivo una pequeña y cálida mano se poso sobre la suya, ansioso dirigió sus ojos hacia la dueña de ese par de zafiros y de su corazón. Que tanto le fascinaba aquella chica.

- No sé como agradecer lo que hiciste – comenzó ella – fue lo mas valiente que he visto hacer a alguien. –

A Manny le encantaban los halagos, y que está chica, la chica de sus sueños, era algo irreal, y entonces supo que ese era el momento indicado para invitarla a salir.

- Frida yo, - comenzó nervioso – quería decir si tu, -

- Mija – se escucho de pronto una potente voz. – mija, ¿estás bien? –

- ¡Papi! – grito Frida y corrió a los brazos de su padre dejando a Manny con la palabra en la boca.

- Mi Frida, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo este? – pregunto dirigiendo furioso su mirada hacia Manny.

- ¡Que! Un momento yo no, - pero fue interrumpido por su ángel.

- ¡Papa! ¡Manny me salvo! – Comenzó Frida – él no tenía que hacerlo, pero lo hizo, ¡me salvo, a mí! – termino ella con una bella sonrisa en el rostro.

El jefe Suarez se notaba anonadado ante lo que le había dicho su adorada hija.

- Bueno, - dijo, frotándose la parte de atrás del cuello como quien no sabe que decir – ¡Está bien! – grito de pronto, asustando un poco a Manny que no sabía que esperar.

- Te doy las gracias El tigre por salvar a mi Frida – dijo el rudo jefe a un totalmente anonadado Tigre con cara de "¡What!"

Definitivamente el no espero que el rudo jefe de la policía le diera las gracias a ¡EL!

- Pero no creas que te quitare el ojo de encima, todavía te vigilo El Tigre – Sip, ese era el jefe Suarez que él conocía y temía.

- Bueno ya está arreglado mija, - comenzó dirigiéndose a Frida – los demás luego vendrán por ese bandito, ya vámonos, tu madre preparo churros. – dijo con una sonrisa mientras suavemente acariciaba la cabeza de su hija.

- ¡Si! ¡Churros! Vámonos muchachos, debemos pasar al veterinario antes papa – le dijo con mirada preocupada mientras señalaba a sus perritos un poco heridos.

- Lo que tu digas mija, vamos – dijo y se dio vuelta hacia su patrulla.

Manny ya empezaba a lamentarse por la oportunidad perdida cuando de pronto, sintió algo muy cálido en su mejilla.

- Gracias – susurro Frida quien le había dado un beso, para después salir corriendo hacia su padre.

Manny estaba que no lo podía creer, ¡Frida le había dado un beso! Estaba tan sorprendido como feliz que al soltar un profundo suspiro no pudo evitar caer desmayado con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

Ya de vuelta en su hogar, Manny no pudo evitar caer deprimido ante la impotencia de no saber como llegar hasta el corazón de Frida, una chica como ella debía haber alguna forma de impresionarla, pero ¿Cómo?

Mientras su padre Rodolfo Rivera, alias White Pantera salía tranquilamente de la cocina, cuando vio a su hijo todo apachurrado en el sofá de la sala, preocupado se dirigió a él.

- Mijo, ¿que te sucede? Te noto muy triste – le dijo suavemente.

- Estoy enamorado – Fue la simple y seca respuesta que le dio el moreno a su padre.

- ¡Ah! Pero si mijo, ¡eso es maravilloso! – Le dijo muy emocionado el romántico héroe - ¿De quién? Mijo, ¡Dime! ¡Dime! –

- Frida Suarez – le volvió a contestar sin cambiar ni un poco su ánimo e ignorando la alegría de su padre.

- ¿la hija del jefe de policía? – pregunto, pero cualquier comentario que pudiera haber hecho fue interrumpido por una nueva voz que se añadió a la conversación.

- Por eso está así – dijo Granpapi entrando a la plática – sabe que es imposible, Frida es una "niña buena" – comenzó con cierto sarcasmo en su tono – mi estimado nieto es un villano, lo de ellos no se dará sin una treta sucia. –

Manny empezó a oír atento lo que diría su abuelo, pero él fue interrumpido por su padre.

- Héroe – grito el – Manny es un héroe y a escogido a la chica ideal.

Manny ahora dirigió su atención a su padre y a lo que le diría.

- Manny escucha, si quieres atraer a una chica como Frida lo que debes hacer es mostrarle al gallardo y romántico héroe que llevas dentro. Mándale hermosos ramos de flores, escribe para ella poemas y canciones, ¡llévale una banda mariachi para que cante su canción favorita! – termino emocionado el héroe-romántico empedernido.

- O – llamo la atención el villano de la familia – podrías rodearla de todas las riquezas de la ciudad, robadas claro, la impresionarías y es mas rápido. – dijo orgulloso con una mirada maliciosa.

- ¡Papi! Manny no necesita hacer eso – le reprocho su hijo – ¡el es un héroe! Ganara su amor con honor y heroísmo. –

- ¡No! – contrario ahora Granpapi – el es un villano! La conseguirá con trucos y regalos caros. –

- ¡Es un héroe!

- ¡Un villano!

Y así comenzó otra discusión entre sus familiares acerca del bien y del mal y lo que El era.

Pero no muy interesado en eso, se alejo de ahí pensando en lo que le habían dicho su padre y abuelo y en que "podrían" serle útiles ambas ideas.

¡Uff! Necesitaba… pensar, pero él en verdad quería a Frida y haría de todo con tal de que fuera suya.

Lo que fuera.

_Continuara… _

(¡en serio!)

Ultimo Cap. **"La verdadera Frida y yo"**


	9. Chapter 9

Tiene que ser mía – Cap. 7

_**La verdadera Frida y yo.**_

Después del susto que se llevo ella y sus perritos, Frida se relajaba bañando a los dos diablos que tenia por mascotas.

- ¡Ya! Estense quietos – decía Frida entre risas, por a los dos diablillos les encantaba hacerse los difíciles.

- Ja, ja – seguía riendo, mientras les daba la última enjuagada. – Muy bien, salgan es hora de secarse.-

Con unos ladridos potentes ambos obedecieron y fueron donde su ama Y amiga para ser secados con la enorme toalla que traía en sus manos.

- Muy bien, un poco mas, ¡y listo! – dijo cuando dio por terminada su labor y procedió a llenarlos de caricias. – buenos chicos, buenos chicos. –

Después de darles unas carisias más, se dirigieron a la habitación de Frida, una vez ahí Frida procedió a ponerse su pijama.

Una vez en ella, contemplo meditabunda el cielo nocturno y pensó en todo lo que había pasado ese día.

Como El Tigre había aparecido de la nada para salvarla y todo el empeño que puso en ello, nunca, en realidad nunca había visto semejante cosa.

Se sentó en el pequeño sillón que tenia frente a su ventana y continuo observando el cielo estrellado, ese que a pesar de la inmunda ciudad sobre la que se alzaba continuaba siendo hermoso.

Toc, toc

Se escucho que tocaron a su puerta, sacando de golpe a Frida de sus pensamientos.

- adelante – respondió suavemente Frida.

Al voltear a ver quien había tocado se encontró con su madre quien en sus manos sostenía un vestido rojo pasión, no podía detallarlo bien por la forma en que su madre lo sostenía, pero se veía a leguas que era bellísimo.

- ¿Que traes ahí má? – pregunto curiosa Frida.

- Es el vestido que compre para ti – Le dijo a la vez que lo sostenía en alto.

Entonces Frida pudo contemplarlo en su totalidad, era en verdad hermoso.

Era corto, de tipo strapless, calculaba que le llegaría exactamente arriba de la rodilla y con una cinta color negro justo bajo lo que serian sus pechos, o eso imaginaba.

Brillaba ante la luz, Frida se quedo alucinada al ver ese vestido pero entonces la duda apareció en su rostro.

- ¿Por qué necesito un vestido mamá? – pregunto mirándola directamente.

- Pues, pronto será el baile de la policía, ¿recuerdas? – Respondió su madre con una gentil sonrisa en su rostro.

Frida se quedo pasmada al escuchar eso, en verdad si lo había olvidado.

Era el baile que organizaban anualmente en honor a la policía, y ella no encontraba razón para ese baile tonto.

Los policías de su ciudad, con excepción de su padre, eran una bola de inútiles, ahora ella tendría que ir a ese aburridísimo baile a ver a un montón de gordos policías hacer los útiles.

Por otro lado, a esos bailes también solían asistir los héroes de la ciudad, aunque ella nunca les había puesto atención, quizá está vez…

- ¿Crees que Manny Rivera ira? – Pregunto de improviso a su madre, y hasta ella misma se sorprendió de la emoción en su voz e intento corregirlo rápidamente – digo, como es un baile de la policía, tal vez su familia estaría interesada en ir, am ¿no crees? Je, je – término precipitadamente con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Su madre la observo atentamente un momento y luego solo sonrió cómplice.

- Es muy probable – digo para luego dejar el vestido sobre su cama y salir lentamente de su habitación, pero antes – podrías invitarlo si no estás segura, ¿no crees? –

Frida se quedo anonadada ante las palabras de su madre.

- ¿Invitar a El tigre? ¿Yo? –

Mientras en otra parte de la inmunda ciudad Milagro, mas específicamente en la Casa del Macho, Manny daba vueltas sin parar por su habitación como un tigre enjaulado, partiéndose la cabeza en como podría abordar a Frida de forma "sutil".

En ese momento su padre irrumpió en su habitación de forma tan brusca que literalmente salto como gato espantado.

- ¡Papá! ¿¡Que es lo que te pasa! – le reprocho Manny sumamente molesto.

- Lo siento mijo, ¡pero ya descubrí la forma perfecta en que podrás conquistar a Frida! – Le dijo el sumamente emocionado.

- Gracias pá, pero creo que mejor, - Manny ni pudo terminar la oración pues su padre lo interrumpió abruptamente.

- ¡Mijo! ¡Está es una gran idea! – le dijo a la vez que se acercaba demasiado a él, al punto de que estaban cara a cara. – ¡Invítala al baile de la policía! –

- ¿Qué? ¿Invitar a Frida? ¿Yo? – dijo Manny, en realidad no era tan mala idea, de hecho, ¡era perfecto! – muy bien la invitare, ¡Juro que lo hare! –

Grito a la vista de un orgulloso y satisfecho padre.

Frida había decidió quitarse lo cobarde de encima y salir a buscar a El Tigre para intentar invitarlo, aunque estuviera en servicio de cadete.

Manny también había salido de su casa decidido a invitar a Frida a ese baile, lo haría, o si.

Ambos estaban en sus pensamientos cuando escucharon a los lejos un estruendo, y ambos inevitablemente sabían que se trataba de algún villano.

Sin más, suspiraron pesadamente y se dirigieron al lugar de donde provino ese ruido.

Al llegar ahí, cada uno por su lado, se encontraron con el Doctor Chipotle. Atacando en su conocido monstruo de guacamole.

- ¡Hay, otra vez este! – quejo Manny a la vez que hacia girar la mística hebilla de su cinturón para dar paso a, - ¡El Tigre! – grito después de soltar su característico rugido.

- ¡Muy bien Chipotle! – grito El Tigre dirigiéndose al villano.

- ¡Muy bien Chipotle! – escucho Manny que gritaban justo al mismo tiempo que el.

Sorprendido giro su cabeza hacia el lugar de donde vino un grito idéntico al suyo.

Justo a su lado izquierdo pudo apreciar a Frida, en su uniforme de cadete y tan bella como siempre, que lo observaba con la misma sorpresa que el a ella.

Fue inevitable para Manny, que a pesar de la situación en la que se encontraban, se perdiera en los hermosos ojos zafiros de Frida.

Frida, extrañamente para ella misma, no estaba en un estado diferente al de Manny; ahora bajo su nueva luz, que había descubierto la forma en que Manny la hacía sentir, no pudo evitar contemplarlo y descubrir, que era muy guapo.

Tan absorta estuvo en ese pensamiento que no noto la enorme mano de guacamole que se adueño de su torso.

- ¿¡otra vez! – Grito en pregunta cuando se vio prisionera de otro villano.

Manny observo atónito como "su" chica era capturada por el Dr. Chipopotle (xD) sin mas se dirigió a él con toda la intención de rescatarla, otra vez.

Justo cuando El Tigre iba a hacer su primera amenaza al villano ese, escucho un par de ladridos a sus espaldas. Giro la cabeza y ahí se encontró a los dos perros de Frida como si hubieran sido invocados.

Manny pensó que ambos lo atacarían a pesar de lo pasado, pero cuando ambos se posaron a cada lado suyo, lo entendió todo.

- ¿Por Frida? – pregunto a los dos perros que veían con ira al captor de su ama, estos dos curiosamente asintieron sin dejar de ver al Dr. Chipotle.

Manny sonrió ante ese gesto y con la misma mirada se decisión se dirigió hacia ese guacamole gigante para rescatar a Frida.

Solo que…

- ¿Y como le hacemos? – pregunto Manny rompiendo totalmente el efecto dramático que se había creado.

Ambos perros pusieron los ojos ante eso, y sin más se dirigieron hacia el monstruo; ante la mirada atónita de Manny esos perros empezaron a… ¡comerse al monstruo!

Manny no sabía ni que decir o hacer, sin salir de su estado de sorpresa le lanzo una mirada confundida a Frida.

Ella que ya había notado lo que hacían sus perritos, los miraba con gracia y orgullo, cuando se percato de la mirada de Manny, se limito a levantar ligeramente sus hombros y decir con gracia.

- Nos gusta mucho el guacamole – dijo como si fuera la cosa mas común del mundo.

Manny la miro con sorpresa unos segundos mas, para después asumir de nuevo su rol de héroe, el no comería guacamole, pero la idea de esos perros era buena, destruir al monstruo desde abajo, así que mientras los perros se ocupaban de una pierna, el destruiría la otra.

El Dr. Chipotle no sabía ni que hacer, todo lo que quería era secuestrar a Frida, ocultarla en el lugar más recóndito de ciudad Milagro para después casarse con ella.

¿Era mucho pedir?

- ¡Estas arruinando mi plan Rivera! – Grito él con extremo rencor – querida Frida no te preocupes, saldremos de aquí los dos – le dijo a Frida quien le dirigió una mirada asqueada.

- Sssiii, ¡yo creo que no! – se burlo Frida al momento en que sentía como el monstruo guacamole empezaba a caer. – yo ya me voy. – dijo una vez mas Frida con burla en el momento en que la mano que la mantuvo cautiva la soltaba y ella empezaba a caer.

Manny que se percato de inmediato de eso no lo dudo más y salto para atrapar a Frida en el aire, y caer juntos con el monstruo terminado de ser devorado a sus espaldas.

- Gracias Manny – le dijo Frida quien estaba un poco sonrojada ya que Manny aun no la bajaba.

- Oye – comenzó el – si los finales van a ser siempre así, no me importara rescatarte todos los días – le confesó el con un toque de coquetería.

Frida se sorprendió ante ese gesto, pero no retrocedió y con una sonrisa tan coqueta como su tono le respondió.

- Opino exactamente igual El Tigre –

Manny supo que ese SI era el momento así que sin bajarla aun le propuso lo que tenía pensado.

- Frida… - comenzó muy rojito – se viene el baile de la policía, y yo estaba pensando, si tal vez, no sé, ¿te gus- te gustaría ir, con-mi-go? – Frida no lo podía creer, era como si le hubiera leído la mente.

A lo que sonrió con un poquito de malicia, no estaría mal hacerlo sufrir, solo poquito.

- Pues no sé, - comenzó ella a fingir duda – tal vez, quizá si tu, - lo señalo.

- ¿¡Si yo que! – Manny estaba al borde del colapso nervioso.

- Si tu, me, - es todo Manny iba a morir de nervios – ¡Me bajas ahora! – grito Frida pretendiendo estar enojada.

- ¡Oh! ¡Sí! Claro, jeje – Manny se rasco la parte de atrás de la cabeza mientras reía nervioso – entonces eso es un sí? – ahora estaba ansioso.

- No es un sí – dijo Frida – es un ¡absolutamente claro que sí! – le grito ahora muy emocionada.

El estado de Manny fue igual, tanto que levanto un puño en alto en señal de victoria, pero luego miro a Frida con un poco de resentimiento.

- Pues ser muy mala Frida Suarez – le dijo él con un ligero tono de admiración.

Frida se encogió de hombros despreocupada. – Es solo practica Manny Rivera – le dijo ella con un tono dulce pero malicioso.

Manny abrió sus ojos ante la realización de quien era Frida en verdad, y sonrió, sip está era la chica para él.

En ese momento ambos perros, que estaban un poquito gorditos por tanto guacamole, se acercaron a Frida para ser felicitados por su trabajo.

Ella puso una mano sobre sus cabezas respectivamente y empezó a rascarlas con fuerza, ellos encantados movieron su patita trasera con alegría.

Manny sonrió ante eso, dulce pero ruda y ¿traviesa? Frida era mas para el de que pudiera imaginar.

Se acerco a ella y sus perros pasando una mano sobre sus hombros para comenzar el trayecto a casa.

- ¿sabes Frida? Creo que este es el inicio de algo muy bueno. – Frida se sorprendió un poco ante eso, pero al instante sonrió y paso su brazo por la cintura de Manny.

- Yo creo que tienes razón Manny. –

Y ambos, juntos con los perros jugueteando alrededor, se dirigieron hacia casa con la puesta de sol en vista.

**FIN**

_**Ok, ya está, años, siglos después ¡ya está!**_

_**No sé como salió, ustedes lectores súper extra pacientes lo dirán.**_

_**Yo por mi parte me hiper disculpo, y acepto de buena gana cualquier jalón de orejas, regaño, insulto que pueda venir.**_

_**Y lo dedico a:**_

_**XxpekeraritabonitaxX**_

_**Ghost Steve**_

_**Fridanikte**_

_**Misa Hatake**_

_**The Dreamer knight**_

_**Y a todos aquellos que me hayan tenido tanta paciencia como para leer esto ahora.**_

_**¿Tons que, me arriesgo a hacer un epilogo o lo dejo así?**_


End file.
